


Genders suck sometimes

by Nebulapaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigender Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I stg this is just a buncha OCs, Nebula is a literal bean, Platonic Relationships, Prompted from a friend, Shima saves the day, little bit of crack at the end, no actual plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Defender gets confused on where her- or his? - gender lies. It's Up to Nebula to pull up the Wikia.





	Genders suck sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for someone I know :3 So here it is pally-o

 

 

 

Defender Drug her - or his? - Paws on the Wall, after Nebula. she was probably unaware of what dysphoria was currently rampaging through defender's head at current. It hurt fueding about what gender you truly are. Especially when technically you're both. She wanted to be thought of as 'they' but..she just didn't know. She was a boy sometimes, and a girl others. a troubled past raging in her head like oceans at some point in her head. She hated these feelings.

 

_genders are just a tag, def. They're not **who** you are. but rather, what you are. if that makes sense_ Shima had said once. She barely even knows Shima. Nebula had just told her about how 'wise' and 'caring' Shima was. _doubt that_.

 

Defender groaned. Nebula could go to that 'treehouse' she was talking about ahead of herself. she didn't care. Nebula probably didn't either. dysphoria is ass. another groan escaped Defender's jaw. she noticed Nebula had stopped. looking at her with those giant purple eyes. _fuck those purple eyes, they're just really creepy_ Defender thought crossly.

 

 

She got off on the ground, giving a cross gaze to Nebula. a way to say 'I'm _fine_ '.

 

She sorta _wasn't_

 

Nebula opened her mouth. then closed it again. she had her paw pointing at something, looking back, it was a tree. she blinked her eyes "It's about genders again ain't it?"

 

 

 

 

Defender wanted to- It was the gender thing. can nebula read people or something?- to just...she had no idea where that thought was going.

 

"I.." _why had I just opened my mouth?_ "Yeah. Why do you care? you kinda got it all figured out already, dumbass" "psshhh, I have my gender sorted out, My feelings? not so much. OH and my sexuality. but, I'm assuming you're ignoring Shima's words?"

 

Defender knew Nebula was right. but she didn't want to sit there and admit it. the look on Nebula's face was enough to say 'Hey dude I get it.'

 

"If it makes you feel better, there's a gender for both genders"

 

"wait, what?"

 

Nebula nodded "Yeah, it's called Bigender"

 

 

Defender looked completely dumbfounded. _oh. right_  

 

"and I can call you a he, or a she. and I'm going to call you a she because that's what you're born with right?" the entire time Nebula was talking she had a wry grin on her furry face, cat popping out of her bookbag, meowing loudly. Defender heard a not-so hushed "Shut up!" Before Nebula's attention was once again turned to Defender. Her purple eyes Glinting unreadable.

 

Why the fuck hadn't she - well, she should've looked it up, yes - thought of that?

 

Letting out a low rumble, because wow you can end dysphoria that quickly just using facts? she hesitantly snagged the candy bar she didn't even know Nebula was holding. By the noise Nebula made - Mock Defeat and Offense - it looked like she probably shouldn't have taken the candy bar. so defender ran, hearing Nebula say "I Didn't buy that for you, defender! Hey!"

 

and for the rest of the evening, Shima got Phone calls from Defender. and desperate texts like:

 

**_DefendertheGenderBender > SimjaShima_ **

 

(3:45 P.M)  **DefendertheGenderBender:** Nebula's fucking hunting Me down, Help pls. 

 

(3:45 P.M)  **SimajiShima:** I have no Idea what ur talking about, Defender. Nebula totally isn't Trackin you thru texts

 

(3:45 P.M)  **DefendertheGenderBender:** fuk u shima

 

(3:45 P.M)  **SimajiShima:** what If I told u that I can Make Nebs screw off (◕‿◕✿)

 

(3:45 P.M)  **DefendertheGenderBender:** Shima you lovely sob 

 

 

Defender Later that Day, Saw Shima. In all of his Black furred Glory tell Nebula that she needed to let if go, and that there are plenty of Chocolate in the factory. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
